


Neckties Wild

by twobirdsonesong



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wants a little reminder of Kurt for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neckties Wild

Kurt is getting dressed – buttoning up his pressed shirt and straightening his cuffs – when there’s a soft, hesitant knock on his dorm room door. 

 

It’s strange to suddenly live in a dorm.  He has a single room, but he’s still so unused to the idea that he’s not in his own room at his dad’s house.  There are other boys all up and down the long, elegant hallways.  The walls are thick though, blessedly so, and Kurt often forgets that he’s not alone.  But a knock on his door in the early morning suddenly reminds him of that fact.

He opens the door and sucks in a quick breath; it’s Blaine.  He’s in his uniform already, but he’s not wearing his tie.  Kurt would frown in confusion, but he can’t, not with Blaine’s beautiful face so close to him.

“Hey.”  Kurt feels a smile start to curve his mouth at just the sight of Blaine, who is far more put-together than he was the last time Kurt saw him.

There are clear rules about curfew that come with very real consequences, but they pushed it last night.  Kurt remembers lying tangled with Blaine across his rumpled, boy-scented sheets, rutting slow and easy against each other, panting low and quiet as the heat rose and finally crested over.  He remembers shuddering against Blaine, biting down on Blaine’s collarbone as he came, and then the pulse of heat against his thigh and the gorgeous strain of Blaine’s voice as he groaned his own release.  Kurt remembers catching the time on the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand and groaning that he only had 15 minutes to get back to his own room.  There wasn’t even time enough to let the sweat cool under his disheveled clothes or clean up the mess of his orgasm.  Blaine had watched him go with those whiskey-gold eyes heavy-lidded and languid and Kurt had run back to the bed and pressed another kiss to Blaine’s waiting mouth before he’d scurried down the dimly lit hallway to his own room just before the 11 o’ clock curfew struck.

“Morning, Kurt.”  Blaine glances to the side, probably checking that no one else is around, before he leans in and finds Kurt’s mouth in a quick kiss.  He tastes like toothpaste and Kurt shivers.

“Gonna walk me to class?”  Kurt asks as he reaches out, takes Blaine’s hand, and pulls him into his room.

“Of course.”  Blaine presses another kiss to Kurt’s cheek.  “But I wanted to ask you something first.”

“Hmm?”  Kurt moves back in front of the mirror and reaches for the ends of his own still-undone tie, but Blaine catches his wrist.  His hand is so warm.

“Can I,” Blaine pauses and clears his throat.  In the mirror, Kurt can see Blaine’s cheeks pink up with something that looks like embarrassment.  He is achingly adorable.  “Can I wear your tie?”

“My tie?”  Kurt looks down at the ends of his tie.  It’s exactly the same as the one dangling from Blaine’s other hand, as all the others hanging in their respective closets.

“Yeah.”  Blaine’s voice is deeper than normal, raspier, and he almost sounds like he does when he’s asking for Kurt to stroke him tighter, faster.  The sound of it alights in Kurt’s blood and makes his nerves sing.

“I – what’s wrong with yours?”  Kurt doesn’t know why he says it like that.  He doesn’t mean to; it just comes out.  But his heart is fluttering too fast in his chest and his brain is sliding down his spine and he has no control over his tongue.

“Nothing, I just-” Blaine’s cheeks flush even more.  “I’d like to wear yours today.  It’d be nice, I think, to have something of yours on me all day.”  Blaine meets his gaze in the mirror and his eyes are dark and hopeful, if a little unsure.

 _Oh_ , Kurt thinks fuzzily.  The mark of his teeth on Blaine’s collarbone isn’t enough; Blaine wants Kurt’s clothing too.

“I mean-” Blaine licks his lips and Kurt follows the movement of his tongue.  “If that’s OK with you.”

“I, yes.  Yes, of course.”  It’s more than OK. Kurt slides his tie from his neck and hands it to Blaine.  His hands are trembling only a little. “But only if I can wear yours, too.”

Blaine’s eyes widen and his Adam’s apple bobs under the stubbled skin of his throat as he swallows thickly and nods, a jerky shake of his head.  Blaine stands still, breathing deep as though he’s trying to keep himself calm, as he loops his Dalton tie around Kurt’s neck.  When the knot is perfect, Kurt takes a shivery sort of breath that he didn’t realize he was holding and pushes in to press a kiss to Blaine’s lips.  Blaine inhales sharply and his fingers dig into Kurt’s hips as his tongue surges inside.  They don’t have time though – there’s never enough time – and Kurt regretfully pulls away with an obscenely slick sound. 

“Now you,” Kurt murmurs and the huskiness of his voice surprises him.  Heat is twisting low and urgent in his belly, but he has to push it down.  At least until after classes and Warblers practice are over.  Although there’s always lunch period…

He lets his fingers brush against the warm skin of Blaine’s neck as he slides the red and blue striped tie under the crisp collar of Blaine’s shirt.  He doesn’t miss the way Blaine shudders at the touch, or the hitch in his breath.

“There,” Kurt says.  He smoothes the tips of his fingers down the length of the tie and he swears he feels the muscles in Blaine’s torso jump.

“Thank you.” It’s almost a whisper, and when Kurt looks back up, Blaine’s red mouth is curved in that private smile that’s just for him, just for  _Kurt_.  Kurt leans in and kisses that smile.

“Anytime.”

Kurt already knows he’s not giving this tie back.


End file.
